Pending Love
by Nagi500
Summary: Nagi meets Omi in a cafe, Aya gets a wacky new name, Shonen-ai, BIG OOC (OxN, RxK)


PENDING LOVE   
By: Nagi500  
  
A young boy about fifteen walks in the café with short chocolate brown hair, beautiful midnight eyes, and a grey uniform on. He sits at a near by table watching people near by when a sudden interest made him focused his gaze elsewhere to a blonde girl with hazel eyes about his age, maybe a little younger, step in to sit at a table near him. He realizes she is alone and coolly stands up to walk over to her.  
  
He settles in next to her and offers her a small smile. She blushes slightly and nods to acknowledge him. "Hello, my name is Nagi, what's yours?" He said striking up conversation. "Oh, sorry but I can't talk to you. I am suffering from a loss of a loved one. But, that boy over there looks like he could use a little loving." She said smirking. All he did was sweat drop as he left the table in silence.  
  
He soon walks towards the other teen boy, as the girl suggested, to well, ya know. He sits at the table next to the boy and before he could say anything he was being kissed by him. As their lips broke apart, the other boy said sweetly "Hello, my name is Omi and I think you are really cute."  
  
Nagi shifted his gaze to the other's eyes that were big blue orbs. "Thanks, I guess. You're cute too." Omi looked at him again. "You know that girl who sent you over here?" Nagi nodded "Well, I'll let you on a little secret." He leaned in close to Nagi ear. " I told her to tell you to come over here, I saw you checking her out, so I got a little jealous, and I told her to let me have you." He smiled.  
  
Nagi's face became bright red as he heard this comment. "You, have me? I don't think so; I am not somebody's property. Even though you are really cute and a good kisser, I think we should get to know each other." Omi raised an eyebrow. "I would really like that. Sorry for doing that I got a little Yohji in me from hanging with him" He said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Nagi looked confused "Who is Yohji?" Omi looked at him and chuckled. "Well he is one of my coworkers at a flower shop and-" Nagi soon interrupted him. "Wait, you work in a flower sh-HA HA HA HA!" Nagi laughed while Omi just stared at him with a sour face. "Yes, what's it to you?" Nagi wiped away a tear and sighed "Well you just don't seem like a florist to me." Omi smiled at Nagi. "I guess I don't."  
  
Nagi smiled then offered where they can meet for a date. "Okay so I'll will see you at the park around three, okay?" Omi smiled and waved goodbye to Nagi. "Okay then! Bye!" Then they went their separate ways to head home for the evening.  
  
Normal POV (koneko)  
  
"Guys, I'm home and I have a date for tomorrow at three." He sang. "Hn" Was all the red headed ice queen said. "Really, Omi? Who is the lucky girl?" Said the blonde playboy. "You mean boy, Yohji." Said a soccer playing someone. "What are you taking about Kenken?" Yohji asked as he noticed the blush on Omi's face. "So you're saying our little Omi is gay?" Ken giggled. "Oh come on Yohji! How could someone as cute as Omi be straight?" The older man smiled. "True, Ken. So very true."  
  
"Guys! Shut up, the only one who is not making me feel embarrassed is Aya, and that's because he knows when to keep his mouth shut!" Aya's head snapped up at the sound of his name, and walked over to Omi to put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Omi. I know how you feel, right Ken?" He said giving him a wink. Ken blushed. "Yeah, Omi. Aya and I know how you feel." Yohji looked up at Ken. "Ken, you know how Omi feels, you too Aya? May I ask how?" He said smirking.  
  
"Uh, well you see..." Ken stuttered. "Ken and I love each other, in case wondering, Yotan." Aya filled in. "That's good to know, Aya. I was wondering when you would let the bubble burst." Yohji said.  
  
Aya laughed. "I was wondering the same thing, really." Ken blushed even harder. And then ran upstairs to hide from the laughing. "Ken, I am coming. Aya-poo is coming to protect you!'' As Aya ran upstairs after ken Yohji and Omi burst out laughing at the name Aya-poo.  
  
"Aya-poo? Where did that come from?" Omi snickered. "I don't know, but that almost made me piss in my pants." The other said. "So..." Yohji trailed. "Who's the lucky GUY you're taking out?" Omi stared down at the floor. "His name is Nagi, and is really cute and, well..." Yohji smiled. "Did you kiss him?" Omi paused for a second before answering. "Yohji! How could you ask...yes...."  
  
Continue?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
